


nothing could keep us apart

by bromanceorromance



Series: Rewrite the Stars [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Harry, Omega Niall, Polyamory, The X Factor Tour, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: Harry presents while they're out on tour with The X Factor. Zayn smells him first and drags him back to their bus without explanation. He pushes him at Niall inside and leaves the room."Are you okay?" Niall quickly asks. Harry's cheeks are flushed and his eyes are glassy."This can't be happening."Niall brushes his curls away from his face. "It is happening, love. You're going into heat."





	1. Chapter 1

Harry presents while they're out on tour with The X Factor. Zayn smells him first and drags him back to their bus without explanation. He pushes him at Niall inside and leaves the room.

"Are you okay?" Niall quickly asks. Harry's cheeks are flushed and his eyes are glassy.

"This can't be happening."

Niall brushes his curls away from his face. "It is happening, love. You're going into heat."

Harry shakes his head. "I'm supposed to be a beta."

Niall kisses him. "You're my Harry, okay? That's what matters. You're _ours_ \- mine and Zayn and Liam's and especially Louis's, yeah?"

Harry nods, frantic.

"Louis's gonna come help you, okay? He'll take care of you."

Harry makes a noise of protest.

Niall smiles. "He decides whether Liam and/or Zayn get a go. He's Alpha."

"I hear we've got ourselves a new omega?" Louis gently asks, entering the bus.

Harry's eyes dart over to him, moaning at Louis's scent. He'd never fully appreciated it before. Zayn had smelled good and Niall, too, but Louis smelled like everything was right in the world.

"Should I stay?" Niall asks.

Louis shakes his head, coming over to press a quick kiss to Niall's lips. "Go and keep an eye on the other two. We'll take the back room."

Niall nods. "Yes, Alpha." He gives Harry an encouraging grin and exits to find his other alphas.

The Alpha slowly walks across to Harry. "How are we feeling, love?" Louis gently asks.

Harry bites his bottom lip, glassy eyes watching Louis's every move. Louis can hear his heartbeat - erratic and nervous and confused.

"It's okay, baby," he tells him. "My pretty little omega."

Harry whimpers and Louis finally reaches out to touch him, just a gentle thumb across his chin.

"My little omega," Louis repeats. "I'm gonna take care of you, yeah?"

Harry nods, pressing his head into Louis's hand. "Love you."

"Love you more," Louis whispers with a small grin. He's savoring these last few moments before the heat takes over Harry's brain.

Harry pulls Louis into a hug. "Nope. Love you more." He sighs into the scent of his Alpha. He wants to bathe in this scent, wants it deep inside of him and -

"I know, baby," Louis murmurs and Harry realizes he's mumbling things out loud. "You already smell good, though. Sweet little Harold." He presses a kiss to Harry's neck and the omega lets out a little moan. "Make you feel good."

Harry's mouth meets Louis's in a desperate kiss and Louis has to slow it down. He gently pulls away after a few moments to pull Harry's shirt off over his head. He kisses his way across Harry's chest and sucks a nipple into his mouth.

Harry whimpers, clinging to Louis's shirt, tugging at it, desperate for more skin-to-skin contact. Everything feels more intense, but it feels like not enough at the same time.

Louis pulls away and Harry reaches for him as Louis tugs his shirt off over his head. They've done this a million times before, but Harry's status has changed so much about this moment.

"I wanted - " Harry's cut off with a kiss. "I hoped - but I didn't think - "

Louis hushes him, leading him back past the bunks and into the bedroom at the back of the bus. He quickly double-checks that the one window is shut and covered. Harry's right behind him the whole time; it feels _wrong_ to be even two feet from his Alpha. Louis turns and pulls him over to the bed, gently pushing him down onto his back. He quickly undoes the button on Harry's jeans and peels them off before kicking off his own sweatpants.

Louis has to pause a moment when he spots the wet spot on Harry's boxers. He can smell him - has been smelling him this whole time, but yet another sign that his Harry is an omega makes him lose his breath for a moment. He can't wait to get inside of this boy. He can't wait to see this man's stomach grow with his pups.

The Alpha pulls off Harry's boxers, leaving him bare and takes a moment to just study him. He kneels on the bed next to him, gently presses a kiss to his mouth, and then lets his hand skim over his chest and down to his stomach. "Get to see you carry my baby someday," Louis whispers in awe.

Harry looks up at him, eyes glassy with more than just lust. "Hopefully more than once."

Louis chuckles lightly. "We'll let Li and Zayn have their turn, too."

Harry hums, smiling. "All the babies. Lots and lots of babies."

Louis takes advantage of his distraction to let his fingers wander down between Harry's legs. The bedspread is already wet with slick beneath him. Slick gushes around Louis's fingers as he slides two inside. " _Shit_ ," he mutters. His fingers curl and Harry whines beneath him as he scrabbles for a grip on the bed. "Yeah? More sensitive now, hmm?"

Harry groans as Louis thrusts his fingers in and out. His spine curls up towards Louis. " _More_ ," he pleads.

Louis takes his cock into his mouth, sucking and licking at the head like a lollipop. Harry's hard, curved up towards his stomach. His taste is sharper in Louis's mouth. The Alpha moans at the subtle differences that are making everything with Harry better.

Harry's body is shaking under Louis's ministrations. " _Please_ , need - you. Need - _more_."

Louis pulls off of Harry's cock with a wet slurp. He promises himself he'll spend _hours_ reacquainting himself with every aspect of Harry's taste later. Harry whimpers as Louis pulls his fingers out. The Alpha quickly pulls his boxers off and moves to straddle his omega.

"Shh, baby, I'm right here," he assures him, pressing kisses all over his face. He lines his cock up with Harry's slick entrance and slowly pushes inside. Louis lifts Harry's leg up in the way he knows lets him thrust directly into his prostate. The slick passage is making Louis's toes curl. He knows his knot is going to be locking inside his omega in moments alone. 

Harry moans his name as Louis thrusts into him. He comes a moment later and then he feels Louis's knot expanding at the base of his cock.

"Yes, yes, _yes_ ," Harry pleads. He loved taking Louis's knot even before his body was made for it.

Louis's knot locks inside and Harry loses his breath for a moment at the feeling of come filling him so thoroughly.

"Breathe," Louis croaks, overwhelmed by the perfectness of this moment. He's fighting the desire to black-out from the pure pleasure coursing through his body. He can't leave Harry, though. Not this time. Not even for a moment.

" _I love you_ ," Harry whispers, eyes closed.

Louis's collapsed on top of him and doesn't even think about moving. Harry may be an omega, but he's going to pass Louis in size soon enough. He can handle Louis laying on top of him. "Love you, baby."

They're silent for a few moments, catching their breath. "Is it - is it always this good?" Harry asks.

Louis smiles, shaking his head. "No, baby. It's never been this good."

Harry falls asleep, arms wrapped around Louis. He barely stirs when Louis pulls out of him and moves to his side. He reaches for his sweats to grab his phone. The rest of the pack should be loading up soon. They won't approach the bedroom without permission, though. He hopes his alphas are taking care of his Niall.

 _One knot down,_ he texts them. _He's sleeping now. I'll let you boys know when he's ready for you._

 

\---

 

"Are you sure?" Liam asks for the twentieth time.

Niall rolls his eyes. " _Yes_ , Li. We're all completely sure. Harry's omega."

"But male omegas are so rare and - " He looks at Niall. " - we already got you."

Niall chuckles, pressing a kiss to Liam's forehead.

"Apparently we're a bunch of lucky bastards," Zayn tells him.

"He's lucky he didn't present while we were on the show," Niall tells them. "I had to spend my first heat alone. I wouldn't've wished that on him. I hated it."

Zayn pulls Niall down into his lap, pressing a kiss to his neck. "Won't be letting that happen ever again."

"You know what this means, right?" Niall asks, grinning. "We can bond."

Liam's eyes darken, glancing between his two mates. "Finally."

Zayn licks at a spot on Niall's collarbone. "Think I'll mark you right here."

"Subtle, you are not."

Liam chuckles. "I believe Alpha gets first choice."

Niall rolls his eyes. "Oh, he won't be marking me there, Z, it's all yours."

Liam quirks an eyebrow at Niall. "He's already decided?"

The omega shakes his head. "I know my Alpha."

Zayn bites Niall's neck and the omega barely contains a moan. Liam clears his throat and suggests they return to the bus.

 

\---

 

Liam's hesitant when he's summoned to the back room. Harry's scent has permeated the entire bus - no doubting he's an omega now.

"C'mon," Louis says as soon as he opens the door. "He's sleeping for the moment. He's been asking for you and Z, though."

Louis's knot is buried deep inside Harry, locking them together. Harry's curls are sweat-soaked, plastered to his forehead. His nipples are rosy and it looks like Louis's had his mouth all over him, every mark except a bonding mark covering his body. His eyes are closed, long eyelashes fanned across flushed cheeks.

"Perfect, isn't he?" Louis says. There's so much pride and love behind his words that Liam's throat closes up and he can only nod. Louis smiles over at him. "Can't believe we got two perfect omegas."

Liam clears his throat. "Yeah."

"C'mon. Up you come," Louis says. He pats the bed in front of Harry. "He'll be happy to see you. _Very_ happy, if you catch my drift."

Liam grins, climbing up next to them. He's already only wearing boxers, which he squirms out of when Louis gives him a _look_. "So, he's handling it okay?"

"He's on heat mode right now, obviously, but, yeah, before he went under… I think he was sort of hoping for this deep down and just didn't think it was possible. Him being an omega. I mean, none of us thought it was possible, really."

"Does sort of explain you two's intense connection, though."

Louis frowns. "Doesn't change things between all of us."

Liam smiles, leaning in to press a kiss to his Alpha's lips. "I know. Good to hear it, though."

The Alpha smiles. "How's Niall and Zayn doing?"

"They're okay. Worried about our Hazza."

"He's okay," Louis murmurs, petting Harry's hair. "Ready for his alphas to take care of him."

"How long have you been tied?"

Louis shrugs. "Time is starting to lose meaning. How long have we been back here?"

Liam chuckles, slightly. "A few hours. We already told Lydia to let everyone know that we wouldn't be playing tomorrow night's show."

"Good. Everyone knows to stay out, then."

The younger alpha nods. "None of us were sure how long his heat would be… Niall said his first was only a couple days, but he didn't know if that was normal. When he shared a heat with us, it was almost four days, I think."

"And some omegas have heats for an entire week," Louis adds. "Hard to say. Hope you two have been hydrating."

"Gatorade out there for you, too," Liam offers. "We weren't sure if you'd be leaving the room at all, though."

The Alpha shakes his head. "Feels wrong to leave them. It's not that I don't trust - "

Liam shrugs him off, reaching out to run his fingers up Harry's thigh. "It's Harry and it's his first time. You wouldn't have left Niall his first time either. You're too protective for that. It's one of the reasons I love you."

Harry lets out a little moan as Louis's knot slips free, deflating. "Li?" He reaches for the alpha and Liam quickly concedes, pressing their lips together for a moment.

"I'm right here, baby," Liam assures him. "Lou said you'd been asking for me."

Harry's eyes are shiny with unshed tears. "Missed you."

Liam hushes him, already adjusting to wrap Harry's legs around his waist. "I'm right here, baby. You ready for me?"

"Please, Li. Need you. Need your knot." He starts grinding up against Liam and the alpha loses his breath for a moment. "Fill me up, Li. Want you."

Louis's hand runs up Liam's side in a reassuring manner. "It's alright, babe. You've got this." He presses a kiss to Harry's shoulder. "He's gonna take care of you, baby."

Harry gasps when Liam's tip brushes against his hole. Liam pushes inside in one slow movement. Harry gets quiet for a moment and Liam sucks a mark into his omega's chest - right over one of the many placed there by Alpha.

Harry whimpers, squirming against him until Liam starts to move. He can't believe how good Harry feels. Obviously, he's experienced an omega's heat with Niall, but it seems to be one of those things he can never get enough of. Louis wraps his fingers around Harry's cock, moving his hand at the same pace as Liam's dick.

"Feels good, doesn't he?" Louis says. Liam isn't sure which of them he's talking to, but he's moaning in agreement either way.

It's the same as Niall's heat, but it's _Harry_ and its so different. He's cuddlier than Niall. He doesn't want Liam to move away at all, wants the alpha pressed to his body from head to foot. Liam kisses him and it's sloppy and uncoordinated, but they're happy to just taste each other. Louis's there, assuring them both, watching and plotting. Liam can see the way he's watching Liam's cock push in and out of Harry's hole. Liam wonders if he'll get to watch Louis fuck him before they bring Zayn in.

Harry's slick and tight around him, begging for his knot.

"Liam, go ahead," Louis orders. Liam moans Harry's name as his knot slides into place. Harry drifts back to sleep and Louis presses a kiss to Liam's lips. "That was hot."

Liam grins, dopily, slightly high on the feeling of Harry locked around him. "Love you."

"You can sleep if you want," Louis assures him. "It'll be a while. I'm sure he'll wake you when he needs you again."

Liam hums, carefully rolling him and Harry to the side. The omega barely adjusts himself in his sleep when Liam's knot tugs gently at his hole. Harry curls into Liam's chest, pressing his face into the curve of his neck and inhaling.

Louis takes a deep breath behind Harry. "Fuck, you two smell amazing," he mutters.

Liam sleepily sniffs at Harry's hair a moment before drifting off. Louis curls around Harry's back and joins them both in dreamland.

 

\---

 

Zayn whimpers into Niall's neck.

"I know, baby," Niall murmurs. "It's okay."

The scent of Harry and Liam and Louis was seeping out from the back of the bus. Zayn was getting desperate to join them, but Louis hadn't called for him yet. It'd only been a few hours since Liam had joined them, but the varying times of silence and frantic moaning was starting to get to Zayn.

" _Mine_ ," Zayn hisses, teeth pressing against Niall's collarbone. "Mine."

Niall hushes him. "He's ours; he is. And I'm yours. And Harry's yours. And Liam's yours. Bet Harry's been asking for you. Bet he can't wait to feel your knot. Get to push your way in there with all of Alpha and Li's cum already there, yeah?"

Zayn whimpers and thrusts down into Niall's lap.

"All that slick, bet you want to taste it, huh?" Niall continues, heartbeat speeding up as he feels his cock fatten alongside Zayn's. "See how different he tastes now?"

" _Zee_ ," Louis's voice carries through the bus. Niall and Zayn freeze at the sound of their Alpha. "C'mon back, babe."

Zayn's breath stutters in surprise and then looks apologetically to Niall.

Niall shakes his head and presses a quick kiss to his jaw. "Alpha's calling."

"Want me to send him out to check on you in a bit?" Zayn quietly asks.

"No, babe, the - the smell. I don't think I can handle it anymore than it is from here. I'm gonna go up and talk to the driver, actually."

Zayn gives him a half-smile. "Distract yourself?"

"Something like that."

The alpha kisses his forehead and whispers his love before standing and jogging to the back of the bus. The smell when he opens the door almost knocks him to his knees. Liam appears to be passed out at the head of the bed. Louis's grunting as Harry whimpers beneath him. The wet sound of Louis's cock pushing in and out of Harry's slick slick hole fills the room.

A brief thought of disappointment flashes through Zayn's mind, but then he's happy to watch and take next round, too.

"Zayn, please," Harry whispers, turning to him. "Want you."

Zayn's brow furrows in confusion for a moment. "You mean - "

"Yes - yes - both of us," Louis tells him. "Liam's useless. And he wants you anyways."

Zayn strips his clothes off and climbs on the bed to lean in and kiss Harry's forehead. "Okay, baby?"

Harry's eyes are glassy with heat and pleasure and need. "Need you," he pleads. "My Zayn. Need you."

Zayn's whole body flushes at the proclamation, but he doesn't have much time to process as Louis's pushing his back down to the mattress.

"C'mon, baby," he assures Harry as he pulls out. "Zayn's all ready for you, yeah?"

Harry whimpers, confused, trying to get Louis to slip back inside of him.

Louis shakes his head. "Ride Zayn, yeah?" he assures him. "I'll slip in next to him, promise."

The omega finally relents, climbing into Zayn's lap and sinking down onto him in a move that has Zayn gasping for breath. Harry starts to move and Zayn's brain short-circuits. He moans. Harry moans. He thrusts up into him until Louis's hands find their way to his thighs, urging him to still. Zayn does, of course. Louis is already his Alpha in all ways but one.

Zayn trembles as Louis's cock pushes in next to his. Harry's shaking above him and Zayn tries to be the calming alpha, but the feel of Louis pressed so close to him has him distracted. "Love you," he murmurs. "Love you so much. Our little surprise omega. So perfect."

Louis shakes slightly with the effort as he helps Harry rise and then sink back down onto their cocks with a loud moan. It takes a few moments, but then they catch the rhythm and Harry's gyrating his hips on every downward press. Louis presses his fingers into Harry's hip so hard that Zayn knows there will be bruises.

" _Alpha_ ," Zayn pleads, abs pulled taut as Harry continues to use him. " _Lou_ , please."

Louis hushes him. "Why don't you help him out?" he orders.

Zayn spits in his hand before wrapping it around Harry's prick. It's a sloppy attempt at a hand job, but Harry's already so close.

"Lou - Lou - Lou - "

"Go ahead, baby," Louis whispers. "Z?" He clenches his eyes shut a moment, betraying his flimsy control. "With him."

Zayn feels Harry shoot across his chest and then the train hits him and he can't think - can't feel anything outside of his knot sliding in next to Louis's inside of Harry - sweet tight little Harry.

When he opens his eyes again, Harry's got tears in his eyes. Zayn snaps out of his orgasmic haze for a moment. "Hazza? Haz, you okay? What's wrong?"

Louis's arm is still wrapped around his middle and Harry's sinking back into his hold. "Feels good, huh?" he whispers into Harry's ear. "All full up with cock? Gonna be absolutely leaking with our cum after this, huh?"

Harry moans. His cock is still half-hard.

Zayn bites his lip, watching them.

Louis moves his hand to Harry's tummy and Zayn's eyes bulge as he realizes that that's his knot pushing his tummy out. Louis gently circles the bulge, whispering things to Harry that Zayn can't comprehend. He's too turned on by what he's seeing.

Zayn moans in sync with Harry when Louis's fingers push into Harry's skin. Harry's clenching down around them and Zayn's knot is already pumping out ridiculous amounts of cum, but his Alpha touching him - his knot on one side and his fingers on the other. The alpha can't think straight; he can't focus.

Harry cries as Louis's fingers move down just slightly and then he's pressing into his prostate from the outside. He trembles above Zayn as he comes again.

Louis hushes him, removes his hand and gently pets his hair and kisses his back. "You're okay. Lean forward," he gently orders. "Make yourself comfy on Zaynie."

Zayn, bleary and out of it, manages to grab the edge of a sheet and wipe Harry's cum away before they get stuck together. Harry leans down into his chest and Zayn presses a kiss to the top of his head. "You're amazing," he tells the omega. "Our amazing boy." Zayn yawns and Louis shoots him a wry look. Zayn just blinks back at him. "Have you gotten any sleep?"

Louis shrugs. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Zayn frowns. "You need to sleep - after this," he adds, gesturing at the obvious way they're tied together and it's not a position Louis can sleep in. "You sleep a bit. Me and Li can take care of him."

Louis shakes his head. "I always wake up as soon as he - it's his first heat, Z. I'm not going to miss any of it."

"Well, at least sleep between times. Liam can give him the next knot."

Liam mumbles in his sleep, but doesn't stir.

"Most alphas handle an entire heat on their own, you realize?" Louis teases Zayn.

Zayn rolls his eyes. "Most omegas aren't Harry Styles."

Louis snorts.

" _Hey_ ," Harry weakly protests, half-asleep.

"If you're awake, you should drink something," Louis tells him. "I don't want you getting dehydrated."

Harry huffs, slightly. Louis carefully leans over to grab a drink with a straw and holds it up to Harry's mouth. He takes a few sips and then shakes his head.

"Baby, you need to drink more than that."

Harry whines, wiggling his hips.

Louis bites his lip to keep from gasping. "Hazza."

Harry sips some more.

"Good boy," Zayn praises.

 

\---

 

Liam wakes up to Harry sinking down on his cock.

Louis wakes up to the deep-throated moan that escapes Harry's lips.

Harry's heat-adled brain cares not. He rides Liam's dick in desperate search of his alpha's knot.

Liam thrusts up into him, chasing both his relief and his omega's satisfaction. Louis nods to them both and they come, chasing their high as Harry collapses into Liam's chest.

It takes a few moments to catch his breath, but then Liam notices Zayn's sleeping form on the other side of Louis. "Was I out that long?"

Louis smirks. "Couple hours. I'm sure Zayn will be happy to see you. He's already knotted him with me and once on his own. He thought you'd be up to take a round, but I guess Hazza had to take that into his own hands."

Liam blushes. "Sorry."

Louis shakes his head, scooting over to press his lips to Liam's. "He knows what he needs. What he wants and when he wants it. As long as one of us is able to give it to him, it's all fine."

"How's Ni?"

Louis shrugs. "Z said he was going up front with the bus driver for a bit. Try to distract himself from the smell. We don't want him going into sympathetic heat."

"Maybe he should - "

"I know," Louis cuts him off. "I'm just not sure where else to send him."

Harry sniffles in his sleep, wiggling his hips and causing Liam to gasp, losing all concentration for a moment.

Louis only smirks at him. "We're not exactly in a position to protect him, but I feel weird sending him elsewhere."

Liam takes a few deep breaths, refocusing. "He's not some weakling, that's what he'd tell us. We could stop and put him up in a hotel room. To wait it out."

"He'd hate that," Louis points out. "We all hate being closed up in hotel rooms. Niall most of all. Especially alone."

"Okay..." Liam pauses, torn between the feeling of Harry locked around him and his desire to solve a problem for his Alpha.

Louis hums, pulling a pillow over to tuck between his head and his arm. "Just think about it. Maybe after your knot isn't snug inside of Hazza?" He shoots Liam a wrinkly eyed smile.

 

\---

 

Zayn wakes up and immediately launches himself onto Liam for a snog. Louis quietly laughs. Harry's tucked into Louis's chest, still sleeping even after Liam's knot diminished.

Louis had decided to wait on Zayn to help them decide what to do with Niall. They didn't want him going into a sympathy heat, but they can't stand having him unprotected. Anyone other than the three of them protecting him is deemed inferior, which presents a problem in the current situation.

Zayn bites Liam's bottom lip, his hips dipping down to brush their bare cocks together. Liam moans, waking Harry.

The omega squirms, causing his alphas' cum mixed with his slick to leak out of his hole. Zayn abandons Liam to lick at Harry's hole.

He tastes amazing, Zayn thinks. He can taste their Alpha's sharp cum mixed with Liam's and his more subtle flavors. He's always thought Liam's taste was a combination of coconut water and the beach. Harry's sweet omega slick sweetens the mixture with citrusy undertones.

Harry writhes above him, moaning. " _Zayn, Zayn, Zayn_."

Zayn wraps his fingers around Harry's cock and jerks him off as he eats him out. Louis pulls him away as soon as Harry's shooting across his own chest.

Their Alpha slides into Harry and both alphas hungrily watch. Liam's breath catches when Louis and Harry's eyes lock - they have this connection that almost hurts to watch. Louis's knot locks into Harry a few minutes later, but Harry stays awake this time - groggy and pleased.

"Wish Ni could join us," Harry mumbles.

Louis presses kisses to his hairline. "You know why he can't, love."

Harry frowns.

"Being around you when you're in heat could make him go into heat and it'd get his hormones all wonky. Mess up his schedule," Zayn quietly reminds him. "He's up front with the bus driver."

"Should he even - should he even be on the bus?" Harry asks, losing his train of thought for a moment.

"We should just double his security and send him up to a hotel room," Zayn says.

Liam frowns. "He hates being locked up - "

Zayn shakes his head. "Yeah, he does, but he'd understand. We can't just have him wandering around; it'd distract us from taking care of Hazza."

Louis hums in agreement. "Toss me my phone?"

Liam reaches for it at the same time as Zayn and they end up wrestling for it. There are giggles and kisses and teeth before Zayn pries it out of Liam's hand to pass over to his Alpha.

Louis rolls his eyes, smiling. "Couple of children we've got here, huh?"

Zayn grins, leaning in to press a kiss to Louis's lips. "You love us."

Louis sighs, dramatically. "Everyone has their lot in life."

"Fucker," Zayn curses the word into his mouth.

"Hey," Harry whines, dragging the word out.

Louis quirks an eyebrow down at him, then a sarcastic look at where they're connected. "I'd say that's accurate."

Harry snorts and then gasps at the involuntary jerk away from Lou's knot. Louis pets his stomach, hushing him.

 

\---

 

Niall doesn't like it, but he does understand. They don't know how long Harry's heat is going to last and they can't keep driving forever. The smell is permeating the bus and Niall doesn't want to go into sympathy heat. His schedule hasn't even stabilized entirely; he can't handle an unexpected heat.

They pull off and Niall gets a suite with a security guy standing outside the door at all hours of the day. Louis'd said he could do whatever he wanted (within reason) as long as he stays in the room until Harry's heat is over and Louis comes to get him.

Louis calls before he's even settled in.

"I didn't think you'd call," Niall admits, pleased.

"I didn't want to with you still on the bus," Louis clarifies. "I'm sure it was bad enough - "

"It was fine," Niall insists. "How's Hazza? Is he okay? Is he handling everything okay?"

"Yeah," Louis replies, his voice going all soft. "He's great. Sleeping right now. Zayn and Liam have knotted him."

"Shouldn't _you_ be sleeping, then?"

Louis chuckles. "I'm fine, baby. I'm not going to get proper sleep til this is over."

"You don't sleep during my heats?" Niall asks, surprised.

"Very little," Louis admits. "I just - I worry."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, baby."

"Are Z and Liam awake? Can I talk to them?" Niall asks.

"Uh, Zayn? Yeah? You up to talk to Niall? Yeah, here he is, babe."

"Niall?" Zayn's voice warms up the omega's insides.

"Hey, babe. You okay?"

Zayn chuckles. "I'm - I'm feeling pretty damn amazing at the mo', Niall. Are you okay? No - no sympathy heat, right?"

"Nah. I'm okay. I'm glad you guys decided we should stop, though."

"Yeah… Liam wants you."

"Ni? Baby?"

"Hey, Li."

"Are you - "

"I'm _fine_ , I promise. I've got this big suite to myself and I'm going to order room service and watch some movies."

"No porn."

"Li - "

"No. No porn. New rule. No porn without a partner to adequately enjoy it."

Niall snorts. "You don't get to make new rules when you're knotting Harry - especially when you're knotting Harry _with_ Zayn." Niall's cock twitches in interest, suddenly flooding Niall's brain with that image. He whimpers.

"Yeah? Better than porn, anyways, isn't it?" Liam teases. "You know what we look like taking Hazza apart, huh?"

" _Yeah_ ," Niall groans.

Harry squirms and Liam bites back a sharp breath. "Ni's on the phone, babe," Louis tells him. "He's up in the hotel."

"Alone?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, love, we talked about this," Louis reminds him. "We can't be worried about him while we're in here with you."

Harry groans, grinding back against the knots inside of him.

"God," Niall curses. "Tell him I can't wait to see him. Fuck him. I bet he's so slick for you."

"Hold on," Liam says, switching Niall to speakerphone. "Tell him yourself."

"Hazza? Lovely?" Niall asks.

"Ni?" Harry turns his head towards the phone. "Are you okay?"

Niall chuckles. "I'm fine, lovely. You okay? Drinking lots of fluids? Our alphas' cum doesn't count," he adds.

"Yeah," Harry replies, smiling.

"Been thinking about you," Niall continues. "Hoping you recover quick so I can get some omega loving for myself."

"You're not mad?" Harry whispers.

"Mad? To not be the only omega to these brutes? Hell, no, I'm not mad, baby," Niall insists. "Love _you_. Not your - whatever. I _am_ excited to fuck an omega myself."

Harry snorts. "You sure?"

"That I want to fuck you? Hell yeah."

Louis smiles, watching the anxiety leave his omega.

"I love you, Ni," Harry tells him, settling back down against the pillow, forehead pressed to Liam's chest.

"I love you, too, Hazza. Drink lots of water! Gatorade! Louis, don't forget to feed him," Niall orders.

"Yes, sir," Louis replies, grinning. "I'm gonna let you go. Don't go getting into any trouble."

"Stay in the room, I know. Don't worry."

 


	2. Chapter 2

"It's over?" Niall asks upon opening the door to two of his alphas. They both were sporting dark circles under their eyes and glazed expressions.

"Haz and Lou will be up soon," Liam confirms. "He was helping Hazza clean up in the shower - there wasn't room for all of us, of course. The bus shower isn't very big."

Niall ushers both of them into the bedroom, pulling them straight over to the bed. "Have you eaten?"

Zayn's stomach growls in response as he collapses back onto the bed. "Order some burgers, Ni? Please."

Niall gets both alphas settled on the bed before reaching for the phone and quickly ordering room service.

"How's Harry?" Niall whispers, remembering how rough and terrifying his first heat had been. Of course, he'd been alone for his and it'd completely exhausted him. His second heat had been with his alphas _and_ Harry and it couldn't have been more different. He'd ended his heat feeling loved and cared for but also tired and sore and would've been happy to spend the rest of the month in a hot bath. They'd all done their best to take care of Niall, of course, but there are things that only another omega can understand.

"Tired," Liam sighs. "Could barely stand in the shower. I expect Louis will have to carry him up here if he'll let him."

Niall nods, wandering off to the bathroom and starting the water in the large tub. He shuffles through his toiletries and finds one of the lavender bath bombs he'd ordered after his last heat. He unwraps it, but leaves it on the counter to wait for the tub to fill up and Harry to arrive.

There's a knock on the door and Liam stops Niall with a look, shuffling across the suite to answer it himself. Niall rolls his eyes; he knows to check through the peep-hole before opening the door.

The smell of food calls Zayn into the living room area. He starts grabbing random bits of food and shoving them into his mouth like he hasn't had proper food in days - which, Niall concedes, he hasn't.

Louis slips through the door with Harry before Liam shuts it behind their cart of food. Harry moves across the room to cling to Niall as soon as he sees him. Niall grins into Harry's shoulder, hugging the other omega as tight as he can.

"Missed you," Niall tells him. "How you feeling?"

Harry groans, pressing his face into the curve of Niall's neck. "You smell good," he murmurs, ignoring the question.

"C'mon," Niall tugs him towards the bathroom. "I'm running you a bath. I'm sure you're sore."

Zayn yawns, stretching his hands towards the ceiling. "Fuck, I'm sore, can I join?"

Niall shakes his head. "Omegas only." He grins.

"Should've known he'd pull that card right away," Liam says, chuckling.

Niall ignores them, pushing the bathroom door behind them. "How are you feeling?" Niall asks again.

Harry yawns. "Tired. Sore. Fuck, is it always this exhausting?"

"Nah, baby, you just need a bit to recover. You'll be good as new tomorrow," Niall promises, tossing the bath bomb into the water and turning off the faucet. "We'll have a bath and then we'll eat and sleep."

Harry shrugs out of his clothes in a slow, sleepy way. "I've got a feeling we'll have to deal with - "

Niall stops him with a finger to his lips. "Nope. They aren't bothering us until tomorrow. I told them we'd need another day after you'd got off the bus. Besides, they've got to clean the bus, too."

"Oh, yeah," Harry mumbles, blushing.

Niall helps him into the tub and then slips in behind him, letting the younger omega lean back against his chest. "What hurts?"

Harry moans. "Shouldn't my ass hurt more?"

Niall kneads his fingers into Harry's shoulders. "If you had all that sex outside of your heat, yeah, but your heat kind of - loosens you up and makes it so you can take their knots over and over without any pain. Everything else hurts?"

Harry nods. "Muscles I didn't know I had hurt."

Niall chuckles. He nudges Harry forward a bit and works his hands down his back, slowly working out knots as he goes.

"You don't have to - to take care of me," Harry mutters. "It's okay if you want to - I mean, I've been hogging our alphas for, what? Three days? It's not - "

Niall pinches his side just above his hip. "Don't you finish that sentence."

Harry turns his head to look at him and Niall catches his lips in a quick kiss.

"You needed them, babe. You were in heat. Your _first_ heat. I wouldn't have taken them away from you for anything. Would you want to take them away from me when _I'm_ in heat?"

"Of course not - "

"And I _want_ to take care of you, babe. If I could've done anything to help you through your heat, I would've done that, too. But the best I could do was stay out of the way. I know what it feels like, babe. After a heat with our alphas? I'm in this special circumstance where I understand how you're feeling and I want to take care of you."

"I just - you were _the_ omega and now there's two of us and I don't want you to feel like I'm - "

"It's not like you're some new omega just entering the pack, babe," Niall reminds him. "We all loved you before you presented and we love you now. It'll take some adjusting, but I'm _thrilled_ you got to present as what you were wanting."

"I never said - "

"You didn't have to say, babe. I knew, though. As soon as I'd presented, you were, like, obsessed with petting my stomach and talking about how I'd get to be pregnant someday. And you _love_ getting fucked. And I'd see you staring at your own stomach sometimes with this, like, _hopeless_ expression. I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to embarrass you or get your hopes up," Niall confesses. "I mean - it just wasn't very likely."

"Practically impossible odds, yeah, I know," Harry whispers.

"I still think you could've made a good alpha, though," Niall says, grinning. "Or beta. It didn't really matter to me. I just wanted you to present so I could bond with you. So we could all bond."

"Can omegas…?" he asks.

Niall presses a kiss to his bare shoulder. "I've been doing some research."

"Of the reading variety or the porn variety?" Harry chuckles.

Niall pinches his side. "A bit of both. And it appears that there is a way to do it, but it has to be done _after_ all our alphas are bonded to us. Then we'll already be bonded through them, and we can take each other's bites if we choose to."

Harry turns, wide eyes searching Niall's face. "Really? We could wear each other's marks?"

"Well, it's supposed to be a really strong bond for omegas to be able to do it, but I think - I think it could work."

"We should ask the doctor about it. When she comes to do my check-up exam. Make sure it's legit."

"You want to, then?"

Harry nods. "I definitely want to."

Niall wraps his arms around him and squeezes. "God, I'm glad to hear that."

"Is that all you've been doing up here? Without all of us?"

Niall chuckles. "That and wanking."

Harry snorts. "Of course."

 

\---

 

"God, do carbs count after getting your omega through heat?" Liam mutters.

Louis snorts. "They count as in you need a lot of them."

Liam's hand absently rubs against his abs. Zayn notices and grabs his hand. "Just eat, babe," Zayn insists.

"I'm afraid if I start, I won't be able to stop," Liam mutters.

Louis takes a large bite of pizza, knowing that this is Zayn's moment to talk Liam down.

"Babe, we just basically had a three-day workout. Think of it like that. And we can go for an actual workout later - alphas only," Zayn tells him.

Liam nods, reaching for a piece of fried chicken. "You're right. You're right. Of course." He shakes his head as if he can shake away the momentary doubt and self-consciousness.

"Besides," Zayn adds, slipping his hand up Liam's shirt to settle across his abs. "We love you with or without these, you know. You're our Liam."

A small smile crosses Liam's lips as he nods.

"You think Niall will let us leave him today?" Louis asks, smirking. "Don't think he's missed his alphas?"

Zayn chuckles. "I think he's missed his omega more."

"Oh, give it a little time," Liam assures him. "He'll be ushering us into a hot bath next. He doesn't usually get to take care of us after a heat. He's just got his priorities in order. Harry needs all that TLC first."

 

\---

 

"Did Lou sleep at all?" Niall asks.

Harry shrugs. "I'm not sure."

Niall rolls his eyes. "He's too bloody worried to sleep, probably. Have to be sure he gets some z's before we head back out on tour."

Harry sighs, leaning back against Niall. "I feel like I should be more concerned." He yawns. "But I'm too exhausted."

Niall grins, pressing a kiss to his wet hair. "I'll be concerned enough for the both of us for now."

"Good."

"Now, we've got to get out before we get wrinkly."

Harry groans. "Can't we just sleep here?"

Niall chuckles. "Liam?" He calls, just loud enough.

Liam appears a moment later, softly knocking on the door before opening it. "What's up?"

"Could you help me with him?" Niall requests.

Liam huffs as Harry shoots him a sleepy grin. He retrieves a fluffy white towel before going to help Harry out of the tub. Niall grabs a towel to wrap around himself and then aids Liam with drying Harry off. Harry sways on his feet a bit and Liam immediately lifts him, letting him wrap his legs around his waist.

Niall stays behind to drain the tub and dry off himself. He's considering running another bath for Louis, but when he peeks out of the room, he realizes the Alpha is already asleep in Zayn's lap.

Zayn grins, gesturing for Niall to join them on the floor. Zayn's leaning against the end of the bed, Louis's head in his lap. Liam and Harry are curled up on the bed, Harry already sleeping and Liam barely holding his eyes open. Niall crosses to his suitcase to grab a pair of boxers to slip on as he drops the towel around his waist. Then he takes a seat next to Zayn. The alpha's hand settles on his bare thigh, thumb sweeping back and forth against a freckle there.

"Missed you," he murmurs.

"Thought we'd at least all sleep in the bed," Niall  whispers. He can't help reaching over to touch Louis's hair, sweeping a bit away from his forehead. "If I wasn't so worried about him, I'd make him get up."

Zayn huffs. "I didn't expect him to pass out so quickly. He's been wired."

"Had to catch up with him eventually."

"Yeah, and we're all locked away in a suite with security outside - he feels like he can relax."

Niall yawns. "You think you could get him into bed?"

It takes a bit of maneuvering, but they shuffle Liam and Harry over a bit and get Louis into the middle of the bed. Niall curls into the Alpha's hold and Zayn double-checks the locks on the door before turning out all the lights.

 

\---

 

Niall wakes up to Louis's breath in his ear and the Alpha's hand down his pants. The omega's cock is hard and his hole is slick.

"Quiet, lovely," Louis quietly teases him. "Everyone's asleep… And we've had such a busy few days… We all need our rest."

"Why - " Niall's breath catches. Louis's hand eases his thighs apart. "Tired?" he spits out, unable to string together more words.

Louis huffs out a chuckle that Niall can feel more than hear. "Needed to give my omega some attention."

Niall tries to hold in a whine and it turns into a soft high-pitched groan in his throat. Louis's fingers slip between his cheeks. "Please, Lou."

Louis plays with his rim a few moments longer, fingertips dipping inside just not quite far enough. Niall's thighs are trembling and his face is hot. The Alpha brushes his lips against the shell of Niall's ear. "Tell me what you want… No, tell me what you can handle without waking up our mates."

Niall tries to roll over to face him, but Louis holds him in place. His heart pounds as he squirms against Louis's fingers. "Anything. Anything, Lou. Please." Niall's hand starts for his cock of it's own accord.

"You sure you don't want to take care of it yourself, Nialler?" Louis's voice deepening in warning.

Niall freezes, tears springing to the corners of his eyes. "No - no, please, Lou. Want you. Want your fingers. Want your cock. Anything, Alpha, please."

Louis hushes him. "I'll take care of you, baby." He shifts Niall's boxers down to his knees and then squirms a bit behind him as he (Niall hopes) pushes his own boxers down.

Niall bites his lip to keep himself from pleading any more. The head of Louis's cock teases at his rim for a moment, just barely kissing his entrance. Niall whines, high in his throat. His eyes clench shut as he tries to push back onto Louis's cock. It feels like it's been forever since he felt his Alpha's cock - any of his alphas' cocks.

Louis's teeth rub against the back of Niall's shoulder. "Soon," he kisses the word into Niall's skin just before he pushes into him.

Zayn wakes up to the gasp that escapes Niall's lips. Sleepy confusion clouds his eyes for a moment, but then his eyes darken as they lock with Louis's.

"You weren't supposed to wake anyone," Louis teases Niall. His hips slowly thrust out and in again, enjoying the feel of Niall's slick hole clenching around him.

" _Lou_ ," Niall hisses.

Zayn crosses the small space between them, leaning in to wrap his lips around a nipple. Niall whimpers, fingers digging into Zayn's hair. The alpha just smiles into his skin, teasing the sensitive nub with his tongue and his teeth.

"Missed us, huh?" Louis whispers. "Missed impaling yourself on our cocks? Your fingers just don't fill you up, huh? Even your dildo's just not quite good enough?"

Niall squirms, trying to speed up Louis's slow thrusts into him, but Louis stills his hips.

"I've had a few days of quick fucks, baby," Louis murmurs. "Gonna take my time with you."

The omega whimpers, fingers tugging at Zayn's hair.

"There's no rush. No matter how desperate you are, you can take it." Louis's hips continue their steady movements - in and out, in and out. He sighs, overwhelmed for a moment at the familiarity of Niall. "You feel so good, baby. Always so slick for me cock." He kisses the shell of his omega's ear. Niall clenches back down on him as he bottoms out again. Louis moans.

Zayn moves up to press his lips to Niall's in a brief kiss. Niall's too distracted to do much more, mouth dropping open in a groan as Louis adjusts his angle and thrusts more directly into Niall's prostate.

"You're so pretty like this," Zayn murmurs. "All hot and bothered with Lou's cock up your ass. You're pretty blue eyes turning all stormy and dark as your cheeks flush." The alpha's fingers tease his nipple. "Nipples all perky - " His hand slides down his stomach to his cock. " - Cock curving up to attention."

Niall blushes, but his cheeks are already pink.

"Alpha, may I?" Zayn asks, fingers hesitantly wrapping around Niall's prick.

Louis huffs in Niall's ear. "If Niall would like you to."

"Yes, please. Please. Please," Niall pleads.

It doesn't take long after Zayn's fingers circle him; a few thrusts and Niall's coming, shooting across Zayn's hand.

 

\---

 

Liam smells Niall's release mixed with Louis and Zayn's as soon as he wakes. The sun is shining through the window they'd forgotten to close and Harry's the only one still sleeping.

"Have a little fun last night?" he asks, quirking an eyebrow at Zayn.

Zayn grins.

"Lou missed me," Niall smugly states.

Liam hums. "We all missed you," he murmurs, lips brushing against the omega's stubbly cheek. "Lou's just got a bit more stamina." He chuckles.

Niall's lips quirk up into a half-smile. "Disappointed you slept through it?"

Liam shakes his head. "I'm thoroughly rested now. Can fuck you proper with a full night's sleep under my belt."

Niall's stomach growls and he grins. "Maybe _after_ breakfast?"

Liam chuckles, turning so that he can press his half-hard cock against Niall's thigh. "I think you could take care of this before it gets here."

"Breakfast should be here soon," Louis announces, returning from the bathroom. "We are expected back on the bus tomorrow morning. News outlets - " Louis snorts. "If you can call them news outlets - have been informed that we all came down with a little bug, but we're recovering and will be back on tour the day after tomorrow. Which means a full day and a bit on the bus, sorry."

Niall rolls towards Liam, lining up their cocks to gently thrust against each other. "Bet I can get you off first."

Liam licks his lips, watching the way Niall's blue eyes were darkening to a sapphire. He hums. "What are the terms?"

Niall kisses him in response.

"Li wake up horny?" Louis asks.

Zayn rolls his eyes. "He's missed our omega - he just didn't wake up for the middle-of-the-night fuck that we did."

Liam pulls Niall's thigh up and reaches around to dip his fingers into the slick he can smell accumulating at his hole. Niall moans, clenching around his fingers. " _Li_."

"So slick for me, baby," Liam murmurs into his ear.

Niall gasps as Liam's cock kisses his entrance, teasing him as Liam pulls away and then dips inside and then away again. " _Li_ , no fair."

Liam chuckles, allowing the omega to press him onto his back and descend onto his cock. He groans as Niall's fully seated, loving the view of his omega's mouth dropped open in ecstasy above him. "Getting close?"

Niall grits his teeth and shakes his head, swiveling his hips in the way Liam likes. Liam thrusts up into him in response, determined to get his omega to come first.

"Missed this, didn't you," he hisses. "Got used to having an alpha cock whenever you want, huh? Didn't think you'd have to go without for a few days. Bet you resorted to your toys, but they're just not the same without one of us, huh?"

Niall gasps as Liam continues to meet him thrust for thrust.

"Probably soaked the sheets just thinking about all of us out there fucking Hazza, huh?"

" _Yes_ ," Niall whimpers.

"Because you know what it feels like, huh? Having two of us in your ass while the other sucks you off?"

The needy little noise that escapes Niall's mouth pushes Liam over the edge and the feeling of his alpha's knot pushes Niall over a moment later.

They catch their breath and then Niall slaps his chest. "Fucker, you weren't supposed to knot me."

Liam grins, blissed out at the feeling of being locked inside his omega.

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be a second half to this, but I confess I haven't actually started writing it yet so I can't promise when it'll be posted. But I thought you all might enjoy this half in the meantime. :)


End file.
